


Where you're meant to be

by Fairylia



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylia/pseuds/Fairylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a gift fic for my friend Kie, it'll be about 4 chapters long!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you're meant to be

Zatanna regretted the kiss as soon as it happened, she knew that it wasn’t fair to Robin for her to use him like that but seeing Wally kiss Artemis… well she wasn’t really thinking straight when it happened. Her father had taught her to always be honest, no matter the consequences… because lying only led to more problems and she knew now that he was right. She shouldn’t have flirted back when Robin started showing an interest in her because she knew he wasn’t her… type. She preferred someone more… female, and now she had to let him down gently because she would be a terrible person if she led him on due to her own selfish wish to not be alone. Artemis had found someone to love her and it wasn’t fair of Zatanna to keep Robin from doing the same just because her heart raced every time the blonde archer was near and shattered every time she saw her looking fondly at Kid Flash. She knew that she had been a coward, avoiding robin for a week after the incident in hopes that they would just pretend it never happened but that wasn’t fair and she was kind of getting sick of hiding in her room every time he came into the Cave.  
She slowly made her way to the room that he occupied when he was in the cave, a part of her hoped that he wasn’t there and that she could push this off until later but that hope was dashed when she saw him coming the opposite direction towards his room in full uniform. “Hey, can we talk?” They both spoke at the same time and the awkwardness of the situation was obviously not lost on either of them so she was relieved when instead of continuing the conversation in the hall, he quickly typed in the code to his room and ushered her inside. No one, with the exception of Wally, had ever stepped foot in this room to her knowledge and she wished she actually had to time study it because after this she would probably never be allowed into the room ever again. With a quiet mumble to Zatanna to make herself at home, Robin walked into the bathroom and she tried to relax, he was such a nice guy he would totally understand that she hadn’t meant to hurt him… she hoped.  
When Robin returned he was in civvies instead of his boy wonder uniform and it reminded her what the team so often forgot, that under the mask and the hidden identity Robin was still a kid just like the rest of them. She felt awful, she had probably stolen his first real kiss (everyone had always told her kisses didn’t really count until you were at least 13 and she was pretty sure he had just turned 14 last year and when did he have time to kiss anyone else? But that wasn’t the point!) He would never get that experience back and she was probably about to shatter his heart. Although it would’ve been easier to lie, she knew that Robin deserved the truth and she was going to suck it up and be honest.  
“Robin… look I’m sorry for kissing you on New Year’s. You’re an amazing friend and a great guy and I was so caught up in the moment and everyone else was doing it and it just seemed like the right thing to do in the moment but I was wrong and I took advantage of your feelings for me and that was so unfair. I understand if you never want to speak to me again, I totally get it. I’m really really sorry, please don’t cry! I know I shouldn’t have tried to make her jealous but she kissed someone else right in front of me and something snapped. Oh, Robin if I was into guys you’d totally be my type!” Zatanna was pretty sure she’d handle the repercussions of outing herself at some point but at least she hadn’t completely told him about her secret crush… besides, Robin was obviously the best on the team at keeping secrets (his real name for example) and she was sure he wouldn’t tell the others out of spite. His head shot up at the information though and she was confused that there were no tear tracks on his face; had he been faking to make her feel even worse?  
“Zee calm down, I’m not crying. I was laughing… mostly from relief because I wanted to apologize for flirting when I wasn’t actually interested in you. You’re a great friend but… I like someone else too.” Zatanna let the tension ebb from her body, she couldn’t even find it in her to be a little miffed at being used (and she didn’t really have the right in this situation…. Once again, not the point.) Even if that hadn’t been the case, she could tell now that Robin never would’ve been upset with her… he’s too nice of a guy. “And you don’t have to worry about your secret…. I know a few things about wanting someone you can’t have and apparently everyone thinks she’s soooo great.” The slight anger in his voice at the end of his statement had her heart racing a bit, he couldn’t have figured it out that easily! But then she remembered… she was dealing with Robin and he knew everything.  
“Wait, does that mean…” Zatanna didn’t even get to finish her sentence before a small smoke screen blurred her vision. Once it cleared Robin was nowhere to be seen and it was a bit weird sitting in his room without him there so she quickly made her way out with the knowledge she had just gained. As she left the room her body collided with a column of red and yellow before crashing to the ground, “Oh crap, I’m sorry wally I didn’t know you’d be coming in. I was just leaving and Robin disappeared off to somewhere.” The frustrated look on Wally’s face was rare and it made her feel a bit bad for the way she’d been cursing his name the past few days but she wasn’t sure what to say to him so she just got up and walked away… she was definitely going to have to corner robin and talk about all of this again.


End file.
